


Angbang drabbles

by samwisespotatoes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forge Sex, Kissing, M/M, Smut, angbang, in the rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwisespotatoes/pseuds/samwisespotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short drabbles from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss #3: Nose Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff, this is.

Mairon curled against his master’s side under the thick fur blanket, nuzzling into the slightly cool skin of his chest. Melkor sighed and slightly opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Mairon’s nearly asleep form. “Morning, Mairon.”

Mairon moaned, tucking his head further into Melkor’s chest. “‘s too early t’ be morning. Go back t’ sleep.”

Melkor grinned and pulled the Maia fully on top of him, leaving his arms wrapped around him. “How do you know? It’s not as if we can see the sun down here, and there’s no clock to say so.”

“My internal clock says so,” he grumbled, moving so his head rested on his master’s shoulder.

Melkor chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lieutenant’s nose. “Alright then, go back to sleep. I must admit, it’s quite pleasant lying here with you.”

Mairon smiled and pressed his face into the side of the Vala’s neck, while Melkor gently stroked his amber hair. “Thank you, m’lord,” he yawned, “I’m rather comfortable.”


	2. Kiss #10: Neck Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This pairing has a surprising lack of forge sex, and I sought out to fix that.

Heat hung heavy in the air, and the clanging of hammers could be heard in the distance over the frantic breaths of the room’s occupants. Melkor pressed his lieutenant into the wall, kissing him fervently, his tongue dipping into Mairon’s mouth, fingers burrowing into his shapely hips, while Mairon moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lord. One of Melkor’s hands strayed over and pulled at the lacing of Mairon’s breeches, simple black ones worn only for forge work, and Mairon eagerly helped in removing them completely, quickly freeing his lord’s erection after his own. Melkor’s hands slid around to his backside and lifted him against the wall, pinning him there, Mairon’s legs wrapped around his waist.

Mairon buried his face into the crook of Melkor’s neck, kissing and biting and sucking bruises there. Melkor moaned deeply and thrust completely inside Mairon, “I suggest,” he growled, as Mairon cried out in pleasure and threw his head back, “You stop doing that.”

Mairon was panting against the wall, his body trying to adjust to the sudden intrusion, “What if,” he panted, looking Melkor mischievously in the eyes, “I don’t?”

“Well,” he said, slowly beginning to thrust rhythmically into the lieutenant’s body, “I suppose I’d have to punish you…” he finished lowly, nibbling at the Maia’s bared neck.

“Oh?” he breathed, “And how would you do that,” Mairon leaned down to whisper in his ear, “My lord.”

Melkor smirked, “First,” he growled, his voice deep and rough from arousal, moving up to nip at the Maia’s pierced ears, “I’d stretch you out over the table there and work you into a tizzy of nerves, hitting that one spot you love so much,” he thrust and hit that spot as he said this, causing Mairon to whine and squirm against the wall, “With my fingers, over and over again, but I wouldn’t let you come, no matter how much you begged for it,” They were both breathing hard by now, closing in on release fast. “And I’d keep you there for hours, until you couldn’t take it any longer, then I’d take you hard and fast, just how you like it, and I’d make you come all over yourself while I come inside you.”

“Yes yes yes,” he cried, absolutely writhing in pleasure now, “P- please, my lord, please let me..”

Melkor pressed his mouth right against the Maia’s earlobe, “Come for me, my little Mairon,” Mairon cried out, his back arched and head thrown back against the wall. Melkor’s mouth dove down to leave kisses and suck bruises on his tender pale flesh, thrusting deeply a few more times before coming with his own groan, biting the Maia’s neck hard enough to break the skin.

Mairon shivered and moved slightly, “My lord?” he whispered.

Melkor pulled back, kissing him gently and letting him place his feet on the ground, but kept his arms wrapped around the small Maia. “Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, my lord, I’m fine. You know I can handle whatever you throw at me,” he reassured with a smirk.

Melkor let go of him and grinned, handing him his pants that had been carelessly thrown on the floor. “I don’t doubt that.”


	3. Kiss #11: Collarbone Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff to try and redeem myself for the filth that was the last chapter.

Raindrops lightly pattered on leaves, thunder cracking somewhere in the sky above. Mairon glided through the forest without a sound, the warm rain falling on his cloak. He stopped and studied his surroundings for a moment, adjusting his hood, then continued on his way.

“Not fond of getting wet, are we?” a deep voice called from behind him, causing the Maia to jump. Melkor leaned against a tree and smirked at him.

“I’m not fond of being startled like that either,” he said while giving the Vala a glare that would leave any mortal quaking in their boots.

Melkor wrapped his arms around the Maia and laughed. “I’m terribly sorry, is there any way you can forgive me?”

“Hmmm… I don’t know…. I suppose I could.”

The Vala laughed again, picking up Mairon and carrying him underneath one of the large trees before sitting him down on the dry ground and pulling the hood off his head, “Your hair gets so curly when it’s wet,” he brushed his fingers through it, “So cute,” he said somewhat dreamily.

Mairon wrapped his arms around the Vala’s neck and pulled them down together. “Thank you, Mel.” He smiled and pulled Melkor into a kiss.

“You’re welcome, darling.” Melkor straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him on the lips before moving to his neck. “You’re so beautiful, Mairon,” he said, trailing kisses down the Maia’s neck, separating his robes to kiss along his prominent collarbones, softly biting to leave light bruises on his creamy white skin. “I could love on you all day…”

“Why don’t you?” the Maia grinned down at him, “I’m not expected back until tonight, so we have all day…”

Melkor paused to look up, hovering over his bare chest, “You’d want to spend all day with me?”

Mairon brought his hand up to brush the Vala’s wild hair out of his face, “Who else? There’s no one else here who’s worthy of my time.”

“Well… I suppose I have the time,” he leaned back down to kiss along the Maia’s stomach.

Mairon swatted at his head, “Of course you do, you’re the one who wanted to meet today!” he laughed, then laid back and relaxed as Melkor began to unlace his breeches, and not even the end of the world could have disturbed them.


	4. 5 minute drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably spent about 10 minutes on this tbh

Mairon bent over the anvil in his forge, laboriously crafting a new set of armor. In the stifling heat, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Only one person besides himself had a key to this room. “Yes, my lord?”

Melkor pressed his face into his lieutenant’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Just came to see what you were doing.”

“Well,” he replied, “I was making that new set of armor you asked for, until I was interrupted, that is,” He waited to see if Melkor would catch the hint to remove himself but, as usual, he failed to notice or just didn’t care. Mairon sighed. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Why, since you’re asking, I suppose there is. Though..” He said, wiping away a smudge on his lieutenant’s cheek, “I believe you could use a bath first. I don’t have any pressing matters right now, so I’ll accompany you. For safety.”

“I’m sure you will… wouldn’t want me to drown or anything,” he replied sarcastically.


	5. Kiss #19: Forceful Kiss

“What’ca making there, Precious?”

Mairon looked up with a start to see none other than Melkor leaning in his window, a grin plastered on his face. “What are you doing here?” he whispered fiercely, walking around his anvil toward the window to scold the Vala. “If Aulë sees you here-”

“Relax, Little Flame, no one will see me. Now,” he continued, catching Mairon by the wrist, “I asked you a question.”

Mairon sighed, looking back at his worktable, “Nothing interesting. Earrings commissioned by some Maia.”

“No doubt they’d look much nicer on you.”

“Forgive me my lord,” he broke in, “But are you here for a reason? Other than to pester me while I work?”

“What, I can’t come visit my favorite spy?”

He rolled his eyes. “I am your only spy.”

“Therefore, my favorite. It’s been a while,” he said, gently rubbing his thumb over the Maia’s bottom lip, “Since you’ve come to see me.”

Mairon’s expression softened. “I’ve not been able. Aulë suspects something is going on, so I’ve been trying to keep a low profile.”

“I understand, Precious,” he whispered, “Though I have missed you.”

Mairon took the Vala’s hands in his own, “I know. I’ve missed you too. But you shouldn’t be here,” he said, pulling away, “Aulë could come in at any second.”

“Don’t I at least get a kiss before I go?” he asked in a mockingly sweet tone.

Mairon sighed and grabbed the Vala by his broad shoulders, giving him a fast, hard kiss. “Go on!” he said, pushing Melkor away, “I’ll try to get away some time soon, but I can make no promises.”

Melkor stepped back, grinning like a madman, “Until then, Precious.”


	6. Kiss #21: Tongue Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just filthy smut again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll turn this into a full one shot at some point. Knowing me that will probably never happen though.

The fire crackled low and the shadows in Melkor’s bedroom lengthened as Mairon writhed on his back, Melkor hovering overtop of him, trailing kisses up his chest to his face. “Oh Mairon,” he purred, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yesss…” he moaned, his fingernails digging rivets in Melkor’s back. The Vala had spent the past hour teasing him into a mess of over-sensitive nerves. His legs hooked around Melkor, trying to pull him closer, to gain any sort of friction. Everytime he had gotten close to release, he had been denied it. His Master’s will alone restrained him. “Oh… oh fuck… please, Master… pl- please…”

“Shhh, soon now, Precious, just a bit longer,” Melkor stroked his head reassuringly before moving down, leaving kisses all the way down his sternum, stopping to lightly flick his tongue over the Maia’s pierced nipples. He was rewarded with a filthy moan that would have echoed off the walls had the room been bigger. 

Mairon whined and squirmed as Melkor played with the metal bars, rolling them with his tongue and gently tugging on them. Melkor continued his descent, nosing along his pelvis, laving his tongue over Mairon’s sharp hipbones. Mairon moaned again as Melkor teasingly traced the veins on the underside of his length, moving to caress one of his stones inside his mouth. “Oh… oh Melkor…” he cried, burying his hands in the Vala’s pitch black hair. Melkor positioned the Maia’s over legs his shoulder, and moved down to prod an Mairon’s entrance. The Maia jerked, his fingers digging into Melkor’s scalp. “Hnng… f- fuck….”

Melkor laved over Mairon’s entrance several times before gently prodding deeper, causing a whine to escape the Maia. Mairon twitched and cried under the assault, his hips jerking up to meet Melkor’s mouth. Melkor moved up his length again, lapping at the pearly liquid on the tip before taking the entire head in his mouth and sucking in earnest. He moved down until his nose brushed Mairon’s pelvis and came back up with lapping little strokes.

Mairon moaned and arched off the bed, grabbing handfuls of the bedsheets as his release overtook him. Melkor moved over to lightly bite the inside of his thigh, painting light bruises into his creamy skin. He kissed the crown of Mairon’s length once before sliding off the bed and retrieving a rag from the nearby water basin and wiping the Maia clean.

Mairon laid sated and limp, his eyes flickering open at the touch of the rag. “Mmm… Melkor…” he mumbled contentedly. 

Melkor looked up and smiled at him, throwing the soiled rag back in the basin and moving to lie next to him. He pressed a kiss to Mairon’s lips, dipping his tongue into his mouth. He pulled away and Mairon curled onto his chest, barely conscious. “What about you, m’lord?” he whispered.

“I’m fine, precious, this was for you. Though… I suppose you could make it up to me tomorrow, if you’d like,” he said, gently stroking the Maia’s head. “Go to sleep now,” he wrapped his arms around Mairon, pulling him close.

“Of course, m’lord,” he yawned, “Melkor… I love you.”

“I love you too, Mairon.”


	7. Goofy Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kisses <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written (extremely late) for my bae [asgardian--angels](http://asgardian--angels.tumblr.com) on tumblr

“Hey, Mairon!” Melkor called over the loud dim over the main hall as he caught a flash of red-orange hair. A banquet had been prepared to celebrate their Lord’s return from Aman, and every soul that could fit was packed into Angband’s main hall. Melkor was seated comfortably on his throne, while the lower part of the hall buzzed with activity, orcs and Maiar drinking, eating, singing, and even some attempting to dance. Drinks flowed freely and many were swaying on their feet.

Mairon looked up at hearing his name, and fought his way through the crowd to the dias. “Yes, my Lord,” he said with a bow, a few stray leaves falling from the crown of flowers on his head. Where they had come from he hadn’t the slightest clue, he only knew that they had been deposited on his head at some point. There were a few hardy varieties that managed to grow near the fortress, but few had interest in them. “What do you require of me?” he asked.

“Oh, come now, Mairon, do not be so formal,” he said whilst taking the Maia’s hand and pulling him into his lap, “Where’s the Maia that was tending to me in my bed earlier, hmm?” Wine stained his lips dark red in contrast to his pale skin. He cradled Mairon against his shoulder and leaned down to nip at the Maia’s ear. “Or the one that was moaning beneath me when I was hammering him into his anvil?” he said with a smirk.

Mairon rolled his eyes and blushed at the attempted humor. “I apologize, my lord, I was unsure of how… friendly you would want me to be in public,” he relaxed into the embrace, yet careful to avoid the gems shining brightly in his lord’s crown. Melkor moved to kiss him, and Mairon gently pressed his tongue inside his lord’s mouth, meeting no resistance. The taste of wine mingled with ash and something sharp, almost like the coldness of the snow on the peaks of Thangorodrim. Mairon wrapped his arms around the Vala’s shoulders and pulled away enough to look him in the eyes. “How much wine have you had?” he questioned.

“Oh…. several… bottles?” he trailed off, staring off into space until Mairon took his glass and drank the remaining contents. “Hey,” he protested, trying in vain to take his drink back, “That was mine.”

Mairon handed the empty glass to him. “You’ve had plenty, Melkor. In fact,” he said, lightly tapping the Vala on the nose, “I believe you’ve had too much.”

“I believe you’ve simply not had enough.”

Mairon sighed, “I would argue with you, but this wine is quite good… “

“Drink up now, Mairon, the Might Arising requires your… services.”

“Oh, really now? Again already?” he teased.

Melkor grinned mischievously and kissed his forehead, disturbing the flowers on Mairon’s head.

“What’s with the flowers?” he asked, plucking one from the Maia’s head and examining it closely.

“I don’t know, Thuringwethil put them there and I didn’t feel like removing them.”

“You should leave them,” he said, “They look nice on you.”

Mairon smiled, “Thank you, my lord,” he nuzzled at the side of Melkor’s face and whisper into his ear, “How about we go take care of that Mighty Arising, hmm?”

Melkor pulled back and looked at the Maia, a surprised grin spread across his face. “Now that’s the spirit,” he purred.

Mairon grinned back, and nearly squeaked in surprise when Melkor stood up and threw him over his shoulder, taking off towards the bedroom. “Melkor!”

Melkor let his hand wander firmly over the Maia’s ass, eliciting a gasp from him. As he pushed through the doors leading out of the hall he heard a loud whistle behind him, most likely from Gothmog. He looked back just in time to see Mairon flipping him off with a presumed scowl. He chuckled to himself and turned back down the hall, wasting no time getting to their chambers and bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is exactly 666 words long XD


	8. Chapter 8

They lay there in silence, Mairon tucked against his side, his face resting on Melkor’s chest. All was quiet but for the soft sound of their breathing and the crackling of a fire on the hearth. Until Mairon let out a quiet laugh.

Melkor turned his head, looking down he could barely see the Maia’s mirth filled face. “What is it?”

Mairon glanced up at him and then laid back down with a smile, “It’s nothing..” he was silent for a moment, before continuing “I was just thinking of how much my opinion of you has changed since I first saw you during The Music.”

“Oh?” Melkor said as he turned, his interest in the subject being stronger than his desire to laze about. “And what was your opinion of me then?”

Mairon snickered, “Oh, I hated you. You seemed so arrogant and self interested. I couldn’t stand you.”

Melkor laughed with him, “And what’s your opinion of me now?”

Mairon blushed as he looked down at their legs entwined under the bed covers. “I do believe I’ve made my opinion of you now quite clear.”

Melkor grinned and followed his gaze, “Oh, you have. I just like hearing you say it.”

Mairon rolled his eyes in fake annoyance before climbing atop Melkor, straddling his waist and looking in his eyes, “Melkor Bauglir, I love you.” He laughed again as Melkor dragged him down into a kiss, holding his lover tight in his arms.

“And I love you too, Mairon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this stowed away in my docs and decided hell, why not post it. (After letting asgardian--angels on tumblr view it in google docs at 3 am, which was probably a mistake.)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://samwise-po-tay-toe-gamgee.tumblr.com)


End file.
